Lost and Found
by from here to the moon
Summary: Nearly eight years of waiting and searching has finally paid off. As the world is left wondering about a certain cat-eyed musician, a little boy wanders the streets of London and enters the Agorad Pub where he encounters a beautiful, blonde woman who sings of trials and tribulations.


**Summary: **Nearly eight years of waiting and searching has finally paid off. As the world is left wondering about a certain cat-eyed musician, a little boy wanders the streets of London and enters the Agorad Pub where he encounters a beautiful, blonde woman who sings of trials and tribulations.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nana.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

_There is a place  
and I know  
I'll find you there_

**.**

**:**

**.**

The woman's voice was raspy.

That was the first thing the boy noticed. It had a rough but alluring texture to it. Listening to her voice was like hearing the darker and hurt parts of a person. But however sorrowful she sounded, it was beautiful. The unfiltered pain made her performance more intimate than any singer could accomplish. She sang of heart ache and hardship, of immense loss.

The boy had only heard one other sing so emotionally. Another woman who liked to talk to herself and enjoyed his guitar playing.

But this blonde woman was important. She was the Godmother he never remembered and the single person his mother missed so deeply. He had heard her old work from her younger days, from a time before his existence. Back then, her voice didn't contain the amount of agony it did now.

He needed her let herself be found. His dear little sister wanted their family back together and the only way was to bring this soulful singer back to his mother. Maybe then, his mother and father could come to good terms. Perhaps then, his mother would smile more naturally. If this blonde songbird would come out of hiding.

It would be hard to make this happen. The boy was aware of this. He had done his own investigating and learned the truth. He understood how he inherited his name and talent. He knew what the ren flower tattoo on the singer's arm and the ring on her gloved finger meant.

The boy dug into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a mini-tape recorder. He inched his way closer, squeezing past the other pub-dwellers that smelled of cigarettes and whiskey. No one made attention to this foreigner as he blended in with the crowd. When he neared the stage, the boy began recording.

Transfixed, the boy gazed at her. His feet remained rooted to the ground throughout the entire song. At the climax of the music, she scanned the audience. She had to have felt the boy's attention because she found him in an instant. Her cat-like dark eyes held his, flashing several emotions that resembled recognition, affliction, resentment, and kindness.

Finished with the set, she thanked her listeners and took her leave. Before she slipped into the back room, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the boy who looked like the splitting image of her best friend and carried her dead fiancé's name.

The next time Ren Ichinose returned to the pub by the sea, Nana Osaki was gone.

**:**

From the corner of his eye, Takumi observed his wife prepare dinner. With acquired skill and precision, Nana maneuvered about the kitchen. She let the rice retain flavor by adding some onion and butter, then she checked on her grilled fish cutlets. "Satsuki!" she called. "Help Mama set the table!"

The bubbly girl scampered over from the living room and happily aided her mother. Satsuki sent a large smile towards Takumi. "Ne, aren't you glad to be home Daddy?"

Smiling softly, Takumi nodded. "Of course."

"I really missed you," babbled Satsuki. "It's not the same without you."

Takumi reached over and affectionately ruffled her black hair. "I missed you, too."

Nana began placing the meals onto the table. "Where's Ren? He needs to eat."

"He's in his room," said Takumi. "Tuning his guitar."

Nana wiped her hands on a paper towel and then strolled out, calling for her eldest. As she passed Takumi, he caught the scent of her perfume. It was floral, with hints of gardenia, jasmine and lilies. Unlike the other woman Takumi dealt with, the smell easy and refreshing on the senses. His fingers twitched to touch her and caress her skin. Somehow, his feelings had grown out of control for his wife. Tired of the business world, all he longed for was Nana's company.

"Daddy?" asked Satsuki.

"Hmm?"

His daughter scooted to his side, her soft brown eyes glued on him. "Do you love Mama?"

Takumi stiffened at the sudden question. "Yes, I do. Why would you ask that?"

Bowing her head, Satsuki pressed her forefingers together. "The kids at school tell me you don't live with me and Mama because you don't love us."

Sighing, Takumi kneeled down to Satsuki. He took her tiny hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it with the pad of his thumb. "I'm away because of work," he explained. "And because I'm hoping to find a friend of your mother's."

"Really?"

"Really."

Satsuki smiled brightly at Takumi. The bubbly personality that radiated from her mirrored Nana's. Satsuki was a very simple-minded child and easy to please. And Takumi loathed the idea of little boys getting close to his daughter; no one would be good enough for her.

"And after dinner, I want you to clean that room," echoed Nana's voice from the hallway. "Your clothes don't belong on the floor!"

"Yes, Mama," replied Ren passively as he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened when he realized his mother had prepared his favorite dishes. "You made tonkatsu?"

Nana nodded, removing and neatly folding her apron. "I made your sister curry yesterday so I thought I should make something you liked."

Ren said nothing in return but it was evident that he appreciated the food. He finished ever bite of meal and quickly served himself seconds. Takumi watched his son in amusement, taking a sip of his water. Then he glanced at his wife who was staring at her children with warmness. The maternal love she evoked softened her features, making her lovelier than usual.

Takumi took a hearty bite of his fish, unhappily thinking of the numerous men who probably thought the same.

**:**

Ren stared up at the sky where fireworks bursted in shimmering colors. Around him, the festival-goers gasped and cheered at the sight. Ren took a look around and spotted his family and their friends settled on a nearby hill. He had noticed the way his father's mood worsened when Nobu showed up. His mother on the other hand, seemed pleased at his presence. And when Satsuki spotted Yasu, she leapt into his arms and demanded he let her sit on his shoulders to watch fireworks display.

Ren adjusted the guitar strap on his shoulder. He wondered what Reira was doing, if she was doing okay.

He and his father would be returning to London soon. Ren would then resume his wanderings and search for Nana Osaki. He'd find a way to track her down and convince her to at least meet with his mother. He wouldn't give up on Nana or Reira.

But for now, Ren would leave the photos and recordings he'd acquired in the family mailbox.

**:**

**.**

**:**

Sometimes she believed she was truly losing her mind. Now she had difficulty distinguishing memories from reality. There were times she truly believed she was speaking to Ren; she'd see him sitting on that park bench, smoking a cigarette. She could hear his words clear in her ear and she'd find herself responding. And when the illusion shattered, Reira was left with a hollow sensation in her chest.

It was hard living in a world without Ren. She was always spoiled by others and depended too much on him. Now she wasn't sure if she could survive. It was like she had to learn everything again. How to breathe, how to sing, how to get through each day.

The only time the world shifted slightly back to normal was when the boy who inherited Ren's name appeared and played for her. Se almost felt whole again when he held her hand. And just like that, she was depending on another person.

Reira should have hated the boy; she _wanted_ to hate him. He was Takumi's and Nana's son and she wished to destroy everything Takumi treasured. She wanted him to lose everything like she did, and suffer just as she. He did not deserve a family or a happy home.

But Reira could not betray Ren Ichinose.

The sound of birds twittering broke Reira from her trance. Blinking rapidly, she took in the empty park. Reira tugged down her hat and walked away, fighting back sparkling tears. As she neared the crosswalk, her cell phone rang. The number was unfamiliar but something urged her to answer it. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line stopped her heart.

Reira's eyes widened, tears rushing down her pale face. "Shin?"

**:**

"Here."

Naoki stared blankly at the package Ren handed him. "What is it?"

Ren turned on his heels, steeping out of the room. "Clues."

Cocking a brow, Naoki asked, "Clues? Clues for what?"

Ren kept walking. "Don't tell anyone where you got them from."

**:**

At a leisurely pace, Ren strolled across the bridge. The body of water below it reflected the pastel colors of the setting sun. The last rays of daylight were fading, transforming into night. The types of people out were shifting from white collared business people to wild youth dressed in trendy clothes. Most children would've feared the idea of traveling the city alone but not Ren. He valued his freedom and refused to be coddled like his sister.

Ren reached the owl part of the area. They were the bars and clubs that slept through the early hours and stirred awake under the moonlight. He slipped into one of the pubs and was overwhelmed with a sense of victory.

He had succeeded in finding Nana Osaki a second time.

But a part of him knew from the way she craned her head in his direction that she let him.

Ren took this as a good sign. He wasn't sure if she knew who he was. He had been told by family and friends that this woman was one of the first people who held him after his birth. That she was specifically chosen by his mother to be his and Satsuki's Godmother. And Ren knew for his tender-hearted mother cry over Nana's absence meant that Nana had to be someone special.

Easily, Ren slipped into the back rooms of the bar and found her dressing room. He let himself in and took a seat on the Victorian styled couch. Patiently, he waited for her to come. He wasn't quite sure of what to expect or what to say but Ren knew this could be his only shot and he didn't want to waste it. Somehow, he'd get Nana to meet with his mother.

The door swung open and Nana Osaki entered.

If she was surprised, Nana didn't show it. Acting as though Ren belonged there, she sat down in front of the vanity mirror and dug through the purse laying atop of it. From it, she pulled out a pack of Seven Stars cigarettes and lit one. "So, what brings you here, Ren?"

Slightly shocked, Ren said, "You know who I am?"

Nana tossed back her blonde hair and arched a sharp brow. "How could I not recognize my own Godchild?" Pausing, she blew out a puff of smoke. "And besides, you look exactly like Hachi."

This wasn't news to Ren. Countless times, friends of his parents would mention how much he resembled his mother. "I know."

"That's not a bad thing," commented Nana, languidly observing his appearance. "You mom is a very pretty woman. In her day, she had a pair of boys after her."

"My dad and Nobu, right?"

"Yeah," she said, a reminiscent gleam in her dark brown eyes. A kaleidoscope of recollections seemed to be flickering behind her pupils. It all came back to her in flashes, pivotal and precious moments of another life. "Your mom never knew the effect she had on people. Is she still married to Takumi?"

"Yes."

Nana clicked her tongue. "That's too bad."

Ren bristled at this. "My dad loves my mom."

Nana took a long drag before saying, "He doesn't deserve her. You know it too, don't you?"

Ren remained silent. There was nothing he could respond with; what she had said wasn't completely wrong. But he was certain his father was devoted to his mother. Well, now at least. He had heard tales of his dad dabbling with other woman but not once had Ren seen his dad eyeing a woman besides his mother. Yet, even Ren had to agree that his mother was too good for him.

Nana's attention moved to Ren's guitar. "You play?"

Ren nodded.

Nana stubbed her cigarette into the ashtray. "Can I hear?"

Without missing a beat, Ren unzipped his case and pulled out a pick. He knew the exact song to play. Skillfully, Ren began strumming the tune to Black Stone's _Zero._ He heard Nana gasp a little but he didn't get the chance to make sure. He focused on his playing and before he knew it, she was singing along.

_Everybody hates me  
__Everybody's waiting for me  
Everybody's hurting me  
Everybody's hunting me  
So what!  
Please, leave me alone!_

When Ren plucked the last chord, a strangled sob escaped from Nana. Then another followed until she was crying uncontrollably. Burying her face in her hands, Nana slumped onto the tile floor. The pain she had been harboring and fighting against had tackled her at full force. Desperately, she gasped for air as she tried not to drown in a sea of grief.

In an instant, Ren was at her side. Her threw his sinewy arms around Nana and attempted to soothe her. It was such a bittersweet moment for Nana. This was Takumi's son comforting her. This was Hachi's child lending her strength. This was the boy named after Ren holding her together.

"I'm here," murmured Ren, holding her close. "I'm here."

**:**

**.**

**:**

Hachi held her son's hand tightly as he guided her down the London street. Her heart was racing, thundering so forcefully against her ribcage that she was sure it would break through. It did not help that she ate toast that morning; her stomach felt as though it had been turned upside down. She had no idea what to expect, especially since she was still under the impression that this was some sort of dream.

Ren had them stop in front of the bridge. "We're here, Mama."

From where they stood, Hachi could see a thin woman leaning against the railing, overlooking the channels of water. Her river of golden hair danced behind her shoulders as a breeze danced by. The expression on her face was tranquil. From afar, Big Ben chimed to indicated the seventh hour of the evening.

Hachi felt Ren squeeze her hand. "There she is."

Ren was suddenly jerked into his mother's embrace. Lovingly, she hugged him and rested her chin on top of his head. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much, Ren."

Smiling, Ren clung to his mother. He hadn't realized how much she had missed Nana; she had been hiding the magnitude of it well. Now he understood why his father had been so adamant about finding Nana.

When Ren pulled back, his mother brushed aside his hair and leaned forward to press her lips against his forehead. "I love you, Ren."

"Love you, too."

Hachi straightened up and took a couple of deep breathes. After nearly eight years of waiting and searching, the moment had finally arrived. Lifting her chin, Hachi made her way over and called out to her best friend. _"Nana!"_

Nana turned to her, a smile playing on her lips. "Hey, Hachiko."

Unable to take it anymore, Hachi broke into a sprint and crashed into Nana. Overwhelmed by emotions, they hugged each other. Both woman were shedding never-ending tears for one another. The emptiness they felt was finally fading. It did not matter how many days had past since their last encounter. It did not matter how many hardships they faced. They knew they would be okay as long as they had each other to lean on.

Ren tucked his hands into his pockets, feeling content. Things would get better now. His mother would make the move to London and continue to work on her marriage with his father. He and Satsuki would get enrolled into school here and he'd make sure no one would tease her for Japanese heritage. Yasu, Nobu and Shin would come along as well.

Most importantly, Ren would get the chance the learn music from his Godmother and surpass the glory Ren Honjo had achieved.

* * *

**Notes:** And there you have it guys. Thank you so much for giving it a chance. I got the urge to write this after revisiting the Nana world. I swear, Ai Yazawa knows how to create a story. I get so emotional every time I read it. UGH. Anyways, I tweaked things a little bit and went with some of my own ideas because there are still some unanswered questions. I wish something like this would happen in manga. Seriously, I wish she'd at least tell us what happens in the end . . . .

Oh, well.

Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
